


Discovery

by immortalje



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: As Kate heads to Abby's lab to vent about Tony, she stumbles upon Gibbs "punishing" Tony in a rather unexpected way for his recent behavior.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at least 7 years ago, but is probably far older than that as I originally fell out of love with NCIS during season 3 or 4 as I never warmed up to Ziva and I don't think I stayed in the NCIS for too long after that. However, in recent months I actually got back into fandom and found this on my hard drive. There were some notes about adding something more about Abby and Kate watching Tony and Gibbs, but I think what I had already written was good enough to post.
> 
> I hope this is the start to me actually posting more again - both old and new stories as well as for a variety of fandoms.

Tony had been especially rude today and now that the case was closed, Kate felt ready to complain to Abby. She listened patiently and knew how to remind her that despite his behaviour Tony DiNozzo still was good at his job. The little rivalry about who got the best information first helped to make him even better (and she had realised that it also spurred her on to work both quickly and thoroughly as well). She actually liked Tony. In the stupid brother way and she had a feeling that Tony saw their relationship just like that – siblings that loved to annoy each other.

She was startled by a crash, followed by a moan and then Gibbs’ voice. It was breathless and just slightly angry as he said, “I never want to see that kind of behaviour again. You hear me?”

There was an out of breath, rather hoarse, “Yes,” that Kate thought belonged to Tony. Curious and just slightly worried, she followed the noise. Gibbs wouldn’t beat Tony up. She just couldn’t imagine it. At least not outside of the ring.

What she saw when she rounded the last corner to a storeroom certainly wasn’t Gibbs beating Tony up. It was Gibbs fucking Tony from behind against a metal cupboard (probably what had caused the crash she heard).

Both still had their shirts on and their trousers around their feet.

It looked rather rough, but by the sounds she could hear, Tony seemed to enjoy it and was in no way objecting to it. However, Gibbs seemed intent on not giving Tony what he wanted as any kind of movement for more was met with a decrease in speed or an increase in distance.

Gibbs also held Tony’s hands above them to keep them from wandering. At least Kate assumed that was the reason.

Suddenly, she realised what she was doing, shook herself lose from Gibbs and Tony and continued on her way to Abby. Her rant completely forgotten.

When she entered the lab, Abby took one look at her and said, “They’re hot together when Gibbs punishes Tony, aren’t they? I’d tape them if it wouldn’t get them in trouble. Sometimes I think Tony deliberately acts out just so Gibbs gets angry and does it here.”

“That does sound like Tony,” Kate said laughing. Any doubts she might have had about their professionalism (outside of their usual quirks) were erased when she thought about the fact that she never had the impression that she was less important than Tony or that he hesitated more with one of them when it came to endangering them or when it came to the information any of them had found. When it came to cases the correctness of the fact counted. Tony certainly didn’t get any more consideration than she did in any of those instances. Naturally, Gibbs tried to avoid putting any of them in danger, but it remained on an equal level.


End file.
